


【授权翻译】Torn and Restored/损后修复

by 9024Scarlett



Series: 【授权翻译】Act 3 [2]
Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Daniel finally opens up to Dylan, Daniel has feelings, Dylan has feelings, Dylan is a good boyfriend, Honeymoon phase of the relationship so obviously, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, No one says the L word, Oh god I'm that annoying person that overdoes their tags, Out of Character, Spanking, They should probably discuss that, They talk, but it's implied a bit, but mostly they end up having sex, but this is my sandbox, let me play how I want, maybe a little, or whatever he is, understanding Dylan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:12:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9024Scarlett/pseuds/9024Scarlett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel和Dylan在伦敦演出和他们与天眼的接触之后变得更为亲密。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Torn and Restored/损后修复

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Torn and Restored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286344) by [Vesper90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesper90/pseuds/Vesper90). 



控制权。

Daniel从没能让谁心甘情愿地把它交给自己过。甚至在他和作为助手的Henley上台演出时，他给她的命令也总是被勉强地服从。

被心甘情愿地，甚至是热情地交予控制权，这实在是让Daniel感到眩晕，也让他比过去那段漫长的时间里的自己更平静。

在伦敦的演出与天文台之行后，在弄明白Thaddeus一直以来都站在他们这边，当回归纽约变得十分困难而天眼将他们安置在新屋后，在所有这一切之后，Daniel每天都会为在Dylan身边醒来而感到惊喜。

他确信，并且尽管数周过去记忆变淡还在确信着，Dylan会厌倦他。就这一回他迫切至极地希望自己错了。

这天太阳升起来，把Daniel照醒了。他们的卧房在整幢房子的东面，而他们就寝前总是忘记关上窗帘，这把Daniel逼成了一个跟Dylan一样的早起者。阳光爬过床，Daniel注视着它点亮Dylan头发和胡茬间银白色的那几根。他努力让Dylan继续睡下去，昨晚他们都远远没睡够，因为发现至少有一个Daniel知道Dylan完全不可能摆脱的绳结。Daniel回想起让Dylan做到崩溃的经历，自己笑了笑。让他一直不能射出来，直到Dylan用那些Daniel根本不知道他会的语言来咒骂他。Daniel自己并不懂那些语言，但是“操，让我射”显然是种全宇宙都知道该怎么解读的情绪。

阳光最终够到Dylan的眼睛，他抱怨着，滚过身把脸埋进枕头里，身体与Daniel直接挨到了一起。

“早上好”Daniel说，不再担心吵醒Dylan。

“要是认为我现在就会起床，你就是在做梦。”Dylan回答，在用来遮住光线的枕头里说着话，这让他的嗓音闷闷的。

Daniel笑起来，从毯子里出来，站起来走过房间去拉上窗帘，让屋子重新变得昏暗。

“我为什么要那样想？我们没有任何计划，而且我得让你知道在周日的早上赖在床上，是Atlas家长久以来的优良传统。”Daniel想，这是他这么长时间里头一次从一个积极的角度来回忆关于自己家庭的一些事。他躺回床上，以占有的姿态环抱住Dylan，把毯子拉回自己身上。

Dylan转过头。从一只眼挤出的缝里看着Daniel。“你从来没谈到过你的家庭。”

Daniel不舒服地动了动，回道，“你也没有。”

“我一直在谈论我父亲。”

“是的，但你没有真正地‘谈论’他。你谈起他的表演，或者是他的技巧，但是你从来没有把他当做你的父亲来谈论过。他完全可以是别的什么魔术师。你也从没谈到过你的母亲。”Dylan畏缩了一下。

“有些…因为那些糟糕的回忆，很难想起来美好的东西。Dylan承认。

”

“同理我也不说起我的家人。”Daniel说。“反正你不是都了解一切吗？我是说，你调查过我，替FBI也是替天眼。”Daniel翻身远离Dylan，变得戒备起来。

“的确，但我没有不顾一切深挖那么多。那没必要。”Dylan追随Daniel到床另一侧，用双臂圈住他。“你不必勉强说，我只是在观察。”

“很好，因为我也并不想说。”

“好，现在转身，来给我复习一下昨晚你用舌头做的事。”

Daniel笑着转过来，紧绷的感觉随着他用力吻向Dylan的嘴而终结了。

Dylan可以等待Daniel敞开心扉。他们有的是时间。

\-------

一周过去，没有对这个话题更多的讨论，Dylan几乎忘了它，他在图书室的沙发上被正在读的书完全吸引住。

又到周日。Merritt去了什么地方，保证晚上会回来，而Lula把Jack拖出房子，要求他与她实质性地约会，趁她还没有开始觉得自己像廉价的妓女，“跟那边的Buffy似的”，她说着指向了对她竖起中指的Daniel。

“是我妈妈让我走上魔术道路的你知道吗？”

Dylan过了一会儿才反应过来Daniel说的什么，但当他意识到后，他小心地做好阅读标记，把书缓缓放到咖啡桌上…仿佛太多唐突的举动会吓到Daniel。

“哦？”

“是，她热爱它。纸牌戏法，把人锯成两半，从帽子里变出兔子…她该会喜欢Lula那一套的，从兔子里变出帽子。”说着Daniel唇边露出一个浅笑。“就算她弄清楚了这些把戏是怎么回事，她还是热爱它。她在一家每隔一周有魔术师演出的俱乐部里当侍应生，她曾经带我去上班，这样我能观摩他们。”

 “在……在她生病的时候我坐在她身旁，表演了一切我学会的不同的戏法。为了她，我不断去学些新的。”Daniel看上去是痛苦的，Dylan从他的沙发里起身，穿过房间来坐到他身旁。他就坐在那儿，近得足以触碰，但却等着Daniel来靠近他。他不必等太久，Daniel几乎立即蜷进了Dylan这边，用自己的鼻子吻着Dylan喉部的曲线。

“她怎么了？”

“癌症。我什么也做不了相信我，数年来那些心理咨询师全都告诉我，我的控制癖就是这么来的…我不需要你的观察。”

Dylan想到过这一点，但他从没有冷漠到能提出来。

“但你后来继续魔术…”

“一开始没有，我曾把它完全封存起来，带着它在一个个恤孤家庭间辗转，但我很长一段时间里…没有用过它。我面对它就不可能不想到她，那时候不用回忆以前，生活就够糟了。”

沉默片刻，Daniel开始烦躁，局促地离开了Dylan。

“那么，嗯，现在都清楚了。嗯…”Daniel起身，Dylan用力把他重新拉向自己。

“不，你现在就待在这儿。别再为你告诉我了这些私人的事而觉得尴尬了。我不会拿它来怪你，也不会用它来针对你，所以就这样待着。”Daniel在Dylan怀中久久没有放松下来，久到Dylan尽管不情愿，都考虑让他起来了，但最终Dylan感觉到Daniel贴近他的身体紧绷线条放松了，Daniel把身体调整到一个更舒服的姿势，脸贴着Dylan的脖子，左臂环住他的腰，他也随之移动。

几分钟在完全的沉默中过去，唯有他们的呼吸声。

“我原以为我才是该有控制权的。”终于Daniel打破了沉默。“但你现在完全掌控着我。”他听上去被逗乐了。

“我确信我说过你可以在卧室里有控制权，对我来说这里看起来可不像卧室。”Dylan答道。“如果你觉得我就是这样‘掌控’的，那么我要是在卧室里扭转形势，你会惊讶的Danny。”

听到这话Daniel猛吸了一口气，Dylan得意地笑了。

“哦是吗？”Daniel在尽全力让自己听上去是在质疑Dylan的说法，但他的声音听上去过于期待了。

“哦是的。”

又一次，出现了一阵子沉默，两人都在纠结接下来要说什么。Daniel是先打破平静的那个。

“那么…卧室？”

“你要告诉我你把我的手铐藏到哪儿了。”

“我想你是说我的手铐…而你也许得逼迫我告诉你。”Daniel冲Dylan笑笑，站起来。

“哦，那么你要淘气了？卧室，现在就去。”Dylan轻轻在Daniel臀上拍了一下，看着Daniel难以置信的表情大笑起来。“走。”

接着，这对儿有点晕眩的家伙走在一起，每一步迈两级台阶。Dylan发誓他听到了Daniel在某一刻咯咯地笑了，但为了不伤害他的自尊，他没有戳穿，只是当他们到卧室所在的那一层时微笑着加快脚步。

理论上来说他们都有各自的卧室。天眼提供的房屋大得足够每个人有自己的房间（它同样通过若干地铁系统废弃的地下隧道与天眼的操作基地相连），而不用挤在一起，但从他们刚到起，第一夜过去一半后Daniel就没有在他那间房待过。Dylan记得夜半床晃动的时候自己醒来，发现Daniel正试图不惊动他而钻到毯子底下。他把Daniel拉向自己，重新入睡。自那以后他们每晚一起就寝，尽管谁也没有真正说起过这事。

Dylan重重摔上他们身后的卧室门，然后把Daniel摁到门板上，用自己的胯和一个撕咬式的吻顶着他。那个吻使Daniel在Dylan离开时大口喘着气。接吻时他紧紧扣住Daniel的手腕，但又松开他了一会儿来让他反应过来当下的情况。

“你真的想这样做吗？我的确承诺过让你在这儿掌控一切。”他用手挥了挥，指明了这个房间。

“我想我有权变换一下，如果我真的掌控一切。”

“这是个……有意思的尝试。”

“你…你愿意这样吗？”Daniel问。“我是指，如果你喜欢另一种方式，我们可以…”

“不！不，我没有什么偏好。我很…灵活。”

Daniel冲着这话假笑了一下，“哦显然的，显然很灵活。”

“淘气，”Dylan温柔地拍了他一下。“可以了吗？”

“完全可以。”

随着这句确认，Dylan的整个画风都变了。就像是有一个开关被触发，他从爱意满满的体贴伴侣切换成了控制欲旺盛的专断恋人。他一把把Daniel从门边拉开，让两人转过身，然后把Daniel推倒在床上。

“脱”是他说的唯一一个字。Daniel很乐意配合。他尽可能快地开始扯掉自己的衣服，然而Dylan拉住他的手腕阻止了他。

“慢点。”

Daniel沮丧地咕噜着，但还是服从了。他脱下自己身着的运动衫，希望至少看上去起码能有一点性感。他曾让姑娘们给他表演过脱衣，但从没想过为任何人这么做。在这段……说不清楚是什么，总之是他和Dylan正在开展的关系里，对他来说有太多的第一次了。

接下来是他的牛仔裤。他缓缓解开扣子，但随后因Dylan迈近他并将手放上他胸膛游走而分心了。

“继续”Dylan命令道，说着捏住了Daniel一边的乳头。Daniel加快扯裤子的动作，但Dylan看上去打算忽视这一点。Daniel从裤子里踏出来，赤裸地站在后撤以便审视他的Dylan身前。在那种评估式的目光之下Daniel发觉自己脸红了，尽管两人此前已多次见过对方一丝不挂的样子。身为另一方，感觉是截然不同的。

“好，现在我想让你背朝下躺着，把手放到头后。”Daniel犹豫了，Dylan伸手在Daniel臀上又轻轻抽打了一下。“就现在，如果你不介意。”

Daniel终于动起来了，他躺上床，调整到Dylan给出的体位。Dylan跪到他身侧。

“现在我们都知道我并没有切实的方法来把你绑起来让你无法逃脱，除非用上超出我此刻精力允许范围的绳子和时间。所以你现在要做的是自控一些，明白了吗？你要躺在那儿别动，因为不然我就停下。”

“停下什么？”

作为回答的替代，Dylan俯下身，衔住了Daniel阴茎的顶部，吮吸起来。Daniel呻吟着，他的腰立即从床上抬起来，Dylan退开，这让Daniel唇间泄出一声沮丧的呜咽。

“我说了别动。”Dylan低声吼了句。

“这不可能，你明明知道。”Daniel回应。Dylan翻了个白眼。

“好吧起码你把手放在了我要求的地方，这还不错。”Dylan把他的手放到Daniel臀上压得他动不了，同时重新含住了他的阴茎。他不得不堪称强硬地压制着Daniel的弓起来的臀部，听着他随自己的吮吸而大声呻吟。

Daniel脑海中闪过一个短暂的念头：他很高兴其他三位骑士这时候不在房子里，因为否则他实在不认为自己能应付得了将面对的那种心照不宣的表情。但这些思绪都在感受到Dylan完全包裹住他而让他深入喉咙的时候一扫而空。突然，他不受理智控制地把手从头后抽出，放到Dylan头上，揉着他的头发并让他更多地接纳自己的性器。他专注地看着Dylan，瞳孔因兴奋而张得很开。

他的手挪开几秒后，Dylan退开了。Daniel立刻有了粗暴的反应。

“操，什么…你他妈为什么停了！”Daniel头摔回枕头上。

“我告诉过你，别动。”Dylan抓过Daniel双手，用力让他们贴着床。“转过去，趴着。或许这能让你的手规矩点。”

“你真是个混蛋。”Daniel呻吟。

“哦拜托了，比起来你上周对我干了什么？这实在平淡着呢。”Daniel转过身，双手双膝抵住床，突然觉得自己非常暴露。身后的床动了，他扭头想看看发生了什么，臀上却得到了一个比之前那些都要刺痛的一巴掌。

这没有阻止他的大声呻吟。

“哦，有趣…我们得再看一次你刚刚的反应，但现在，朝前看。你不需要看着我在干什么。”

Daniel听到他下床的声音，床头柜抽屉被打开和衣料摩擦的声音。床再次动起来，Dylan突然出现在他身后，赤裸着抵上他的背。Daniel感觉到他的性器抵着自己的臀，本能地扭动了一下，然后作为奖赏，Dylan呻吟着把头埋进Daniel的颈间。

“别动。”他终于说到，随后温柔地咬起他的脖子。“现在，我们来回顾一下你刚刚的反应。”

就算经历了之前的动作Daniel的脸还没红，这时候它也一定烧起来了。

Dylan起身，重新跪坐到他身后。他轻轻抚过Daniel臀部的曲线，然后凑近温柔地拍了一下——太轻太柔到几乎不能算是一掌。Daniel叹了声，头低到了床上。Dylan重复着这个动作，用上稍重的力度，然后一次又一次地重复。很快他就用心地打起来，尽管还是不足以造成实质性的痛楚。起初Daniel咬着他的手臂来挡住呻吟声，直到Dylan打了格外用力的一下，并且告诉对方他要听见他叫出来。

仅仅一两分钟后（尽管对Daniel来说感到很漫长），抽打停止了。他不确定自己对此是感到愉悦还是难过。他喘息着，难以置信地兴奋着，隐隐明白了以往他让Dylan紧张时对方的感受。让他难堪的是，泪水也顺着他脸颊滑下。

“求你，求你了Dylan…我不能…我要…”Daniel呜咽着。Dylan一只手安抚着他的背，然后抚上他微红的臀部。

“嘘，安静，可以了。转过身，该关照你了。”Daniel翻身，随着臀部挨着床单而发出轻嘶。Dylan吻了他的髋骨，在挪了身子找好体位以前，Daniel感觉到他用手在性器上涂了润滑剂，随后刺入了他。之后剩下的就是身体的本能了。

他们接吻，彼此撕咬着嘴唇，然后Dylan凑到Daniel颈边，回敬了过去Daniel给他留下的那么多吻痕。Dylan故意挑了脖子上一个高高的位置，想到它高得让Daniel不可能在室友们面前把它藏起来，他心里偷笑起来。Daniel没有抗拒，虽然他本来就不在抗拒的状态。很快他高潮了，同时叫了出来。Dylan转而去啃咬Daniel另一侧的脖颈。他接着抽插了几次，Daniel摆动着去迎合他，终于他也射出来了。

他倒在Daniel身上，让呼吸平缓过来。过了一会儿他想要从他身上下来，但Daniel抬起双臂，紧紧抱住了他。

“不，留下…我喜欢你这样。”

“你能呼吸吗？”Dylan怀疑道。

“足够了。留在这儿。”Dylan没有应声，但放松下来，这样他全身的重量都落在了Daniel身体上。他们躺在那儿，享受了一会儿宁静。

最终Dylan挪了挪来腾出手放上Daniel的脸，擦去残留的泪痕，然后在一侧脸颊上落下一个吻，尝到了盐味。

“我没有弄疼你吧？”

“没有，挺好的…实际上比好还要好。”Daniel脸有些红地承认。

“好，好。”Dylan又把头靠在Daniel的颈部的弧上，过了一阵子才将重心移到肘上，支起身子注视着Daniel的眼睛。

“关于之前的事…谢谢你。”

“为什么？”

“为你信任地交付给我那段过往。为你告诉我母亲的事。”

“我也该去信任什么人了。”

“那谢谢你选中了我。”Dylan用目光紧紧缠住Daniel的，不容他移开视线，尽可能这样去传达那些言语之外的情意。

“我还有谁能选呢。”Daniel够着Dylan的脖子，把他拉了回来。

好，Dylan想道，Daniel知道他想要说的是什么了。

**Author's Note:**

> 描写同性之间的性爱真是太艰难了。（才不是双关呢*）每当你用一个代词的时候，都是一个“看看读者是不是也能明白你用的‘他’和‘他的’指的是哪位”的猜谜游戏。  
> 我也觉得我写不完它了。发誓它会变得越来越长的。（这句也不是双关*）
> 
> *译者的话：  
> 原文“… is so hard”与“…kept getting longer and longer”   
> XDD
> 
> 感谢作为beta的@soleilcalm  
> 错误属于我。


End file.
